Dettythat makes three
by Noz88
Summary: Daniel did follow betty to london but leaves her without any explanation. what will betty do. and why did he leave.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fic of Detty. Was really upset when it ended and how it ended. I've been reading so many different versions of Detty stories and I love them all. So here is my attempt, set around 18 months after the last episode.

Italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to ugly betty or the characters.

Chapter 1

Betty woke with a startle, breathing heavy and tears streaming down her face. This was usual for her, as it seemed she awoke every morning in this way. Well, since a certain someone who she wanted to remain nameless upped and left. Why did he leave? This was something she still wanted so badly to know.

_"Betty, I'm sorry I did this." Daniel said pointing at him self then her. "I'm sorry I let it go this far. " he said whilst packing the last of his things in such a rush he was shoving everything into his bag._

_Betty just stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Their bedroom, the bedroom they shared since he came to declare his love. The flat they shared for several months living together, happy and in love. Where they had food fights and stayed in bed all day on weekends, where they painted their bedroom red to give it colour. Where they made love all night and where he said he would never leave her. Why was he leaving now._

_"Daniel, what's wrong. What did I do? Where are you going?" Betty demanded trying to get Daniel to look at her. He wouldn't. " Daniel! Answer me!" she was shouting at him now, with tears falling._

_Daniel gathered his bags, pushed past her and headed to the door._

_"Betty. This was a mistake." Saying as he passed her._

_" No. No it wasn't. I love you and you love me. Why is this happening? Tell me what is wrong." Betty said in between sobs. "Something is wrong. Tell me!"_

_" Betty. This is wrong. What I'm doing is wrong." Daniel was speaking into the hallway, not looking at her at all. "I don't love you and I never did." and with that he closed the door behind him and was gone._

_Betty stood frozen, not quite believing what he just said. It made no sense. She didn't want to run after him, She didn't know what she wanted but the news she had that very day made her go. She had to try and get some answers. He was waiting outside with the rain pouring._

_" Daniel!" she shouted running towards him not caring about the rain soaking her. He ignored her and got into a cabthat had just arrived. Has it started to drive away, Betty was still running after the car shouting his name. He never looked back at her. He was gone. Betty stood trying her best to understand what had happened. He never loved her._

This happened several months ago. She still lived in London, with her magazine doing even better than she hoped. Her boss was happy with her and she was proud of herself but it never seemed to lift her spirits. Only one thing could do that but she stopped herself in her train of thoughts. She was not going there.

As she got outfit on, make up done and breakfast made, her phone rang.

"hi Betty, good morning over there. How is my little sister doing."

"Morning Hilda, or should say night. Isn't it like 3am in the morning. Why are you awake? Oh, doesn't matter. I can hear why."

Betty replied hearing her 3 month old niece in the background crying.

"how is she doing? Can't wait to see her again." Betty really missed her family but took delight in the fact she would be with them soon.

"She is doing great Betty just keeping us awake." Hilda replied with a giggle. "Just a quick call to check you are ok?" Hilda said back. "and to check on my sister's little bundle of joy. Are you set for your flight?"

"I'm all set and Hilda he isn't little. I'm bloody huge already and he won't stop kicking." Betty replied laughing and placing a hand on her belly that was fairly swollen. "we will see you soon." Betty let Hilda go as she could hear she had her hands full with Rosa who was really going for gold crying.

" bye Betty... Ssh ssh baby girl.." Hilda said, putting down the phone and talking to her daughter.

Betty smiled, she would be home soon.

As she walked into her office which would be for the last time, she remembered the good times she had had. With her friends, late evenings working on deadlines and the number of take outs they had whilst talking about men, their dreams and well anything that didn't involve work. She giggled. She would really miss the friends she had made.

" Betty. I see you have gathered all your belongings. I'm sorry to see you go but I understand." Mr dune had walked in." you take care of that little man and keep in touch." he said whilst pointing at her bump.

" I will. And thank you for everything. I've really enjoyed my time here. Thank you so much for the opportunity." Betty replied giving Mr dune a hug. " well I guess I'm off..."

" hold your horses missy." Betty turned to see her assistant, Rachel, and the rest of the team coming towards her." You ain't going anywhere till we have all given you a big hug and had cake." Betty was so overwhelmed and burst into tears as everyone gave her hugs and kisses and wished her the best of luck.

As she was getting into the cab to go to the airport, Rachel said she would send all her gifts from the team as soon as she arrived back it was a lot of baby stuff and Betty already used her bag limit for the flight. Rachel wished her all the best and told her to send photos as soon as he enters the world.

" I will. Thank you and I am going to miss you loads." Betty gave her one last hug and wiped the tears and got into the cab, looking back and feeling proud of what she had made here. She wondered if she would come back to London one day, but right now her little guy was her main priority.

London had been amazing but she wanted her baby to be with family. Even though she knew she was more likely to bump into... him, she told herself she would worry about that later. Right now, she was happy to be going home.

Well I went through story and just adding few bits to each chapter. Thank you to all the reviews and for wanting me to continue. I'm going to do my best and get this story finished. Thank you again to all who like my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I don't love you and I never did." those words kept going round in his head. He couldn't believe how easily he had said them and how easily she had believed them. As soon as he got back to New York, he waited for her to call him, to follow him. To demand an explanation, but she never did. He hated himself but he knew he had no choice.

Daniel was sitting in his apartment, trying to shut out the world. Shut out everything. But he wasn't allowed to do that. It wasn't part of the deal. He had been on dates with the usual skinny, air headed bimbo's he use to once chase and made sure he was captured on camera.

He knew Betty's family would have seen the photos in the papers and on the tv. He was the media's favourite once again. He had expected Hilda to come round or Bobby to come and bash his brains in. The least he deserved but they never did. He knew it was Betty's doing. Even after breaking her heart, she was still a caring, sweet person. The woman he would love for the rest of his life.

Just then his phone went off.

" hello Daniel. I see things are going the way they should be. Loved the photo of you and the two blondes, very nice."

" what do you want." Daniel spat out.

" Just letting you know that Betty is on her way back home. Make sure you keep your distance now."

Daniel's heart leapt. Betty was coming home. There was no way she would ignore him. She would want to know why he left. She would yell, probably hit him and do some cursing but he would take it all gladly. He would grovel for rest of his life. After all, if she came to him he wasn't breaking the rules.

" Daniel did you hear me. You stay away or you know what I will do." Interrupting Daniel's thoughts.

Daniel snapped back to reality. "yes I understand I won't go near her." Daniel knew he had no choice. It was for the best anyway, he thought, lying to himself. How did he get into this mess, how can one stupid rich guy ruin his entire life.

" well ok. Gotta go her plane has arrived. Bye for now." Matt put his phone away and went to go greet Betty. He knew Daniel would do as he was told, he behaved so well when Matt first approached him. Doing everything Matt said. Of course, Daniel didn't really have a choice.

Matt had returned home from his work in Africa ready to make a fresh start with Betty. He found the work hard and had started having trouble remembering why he left the love of his life. He needed Betty back. He knew it may take time but they did love each other, she would take him back. However, after finding out Betty had moved to London as well as Daniel he began to worry. After arriving in London and finding them two together he wasn't going to let it go. He would have fought for Betty, asked her to choose him but deep down, he knew she would have chosen Daniel. So, he devised a plan, which he thought was masterful and well quite evil. Get rid of Daniel.

He knew Meade publications was an important part of his family's life. After all, Bradford had built it from scratch. Matt knew if he threatened the company it may work. He had means and had bought Wilemenia's half for a very good price. A lot more then it was worth. Once he had that he could easily take all their money, just like Connor did once. He knew Daniel would never allow that to happen to his dear family, but to be sure, Matt had arranged an encounter with a professional. This 'professional' managed to drug his drink when he was out with the lads from his workplace and got him into a compromising situation. Plus, it was on camera so he had the perfect blackmail planned. Matt didn't want Betty hurt but he knew even though this evidence was not entirely true, he knew Daniel had it in him to eventually do that to Betty. He thought he was being a good friend, making sure Betty would never get hurt like that.

_"But me telling her I don't love her, that it was a mistake! That's not going to hurt Betty?" Daniel had screamed at Matt when he saw what Matt had done._

_"It's for the best. A clean break. Daniel, you are bound to hurt her one day. Like you could be loyal to one person for the rest of your life. Betty is better off with me. I love her and I know she still loves me." Matt had replied. Daniel knew he had no choice. Either way Betty was going to get hurt. Either with this lie of Daniel being with someone else or him telling her its over. Plus, there was his family to consider; his mum, Claire, DJ, they all relied on the Meade Empire. He knew it was for the best, for Betty's sake._

_"What do you want me to do?" Daniel had asked feeling defeated. Matt had told him to leave Betty right away, go back to New York and run Mode, plus to make sure Betty was aware he had moved on._

_"You know, go out with people and make sure you're caught on camera. Trust me, Betty will be devastated for a while but she'll move on as I'll be there to comfort her." Matt had it all planned and was relieved Daniel didn't put too much of a fight._

"Hey beautiful. How was the flight? Is the baby ok?" Matt excitedly approached Betty and helped her with the bags. This was one thing Matt had never expected. When he had 'bumped' into Betty after Daniel did his farewell, she told him she was pregnant with Daniel's child. At first, Matt was not sure what he wanted but he loved Betty and this child was Betty's. He loved the thought of being a dad, seeing as they did come close to having their own not so long ago, he wanted to be in this child's life. He would be a good dad.

"Hey Matt. Where's Hilda and Bobby, I thought they were coming to get me?" Betty looked worn out, of course a long flight being 6 months pregnant was tough. She liked that she had Matt has a friend but knew he wanted more from her. He never pushed though.

"Oh, I said I'd come get you. Sorry I wasn't on the flight with you, I wanted to get here first to make sure…to make sure everything was ok." Matt said hesitantly looking for the right words.

Betty had clicked, he wanted to make sure she did not have to come into contact with Daniel, like that would have happened anyway Betty thought. He doesn't even know I'm back.

"Well it is great to be back, but I need a bed and some sleep." Betty said as she gave a hug to Matt and began walking towards the doors. She really liked that Matt was helping her through this and hoped one day she could have feelings for him again. But he was in no hurry, which Betty was thankful for.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to say, I do not own Ugly betty or any of its characters unless I make up some new ones.

Chapter three.

Betty awoke in her old room hearing her niece crying and Hilda shouting to bobby to get her the bottle. Betty had missed this so much, the hustle and bustle of family life. London had been lonely, well apart from Matt being there. She still found it strange he had turned up just as Daniel left but she couldn't have done these last few months on her own. Matt had been there for antenatal appointments, late night shopping for one of her many cravings and helped her with work. Betty felt he did too much but he seemed happy to do it.

"_Matt you really do too much, you know that right. Here I am pregnant, getting slightly bigger each day and going through mood swings like a revolving door." _Betty had once said to him as he had come to her apartment to clean and cook for her.

_"Well, you're worth it. Anyway, I said I'm not going anywhere." he had said smiling back at her._

As Betty came downstairs she heard Matt and her papi pottering around the kitchen. They seemed to be in the middle of making breakfast but Matt looked so confused with Ignacios instructions.

"ok what am I turning and what am I stirring."

Ignacio just laughed then looked up to see Betty in the doorway.

"mijah. Good to see you up. Now sit down. God only knows what you've been eating and now your carrying my grandchild, he needs to have proper food." Ignacio said has he pulled out a chair for Betty and giving her a quick hug.

"thanks papi, I've really missed your cooking. " Betty sat and began tucking in to the food placed in front of her.

"So, Betty I was thinking, we really need to get baby stuff and get an apartment sorted. If you're up for it we can go into town and do shopping." Matt suggested has he sat down next to her. Betty had agreed back in London for Matt to help with finding an apartment for the three of them. Obviously matt would sleep in separate room until Betty felt ready. Matt was quite upset at first but agreed. Betty felt awful that he was being so patient with her, she wanted to tell him to move on and find a nice girl but she didn't want him to leave her either.

Of course, papi was a bit concerned with the arrangement between the two of them but knew Betty did love Matt in her own way and it was clear matt loved her, so he was happy to agree with their plans also. Though he knew his mijah was still heartbroken about Daniel. He had tried to persuade to tell him about the baby but she was too scared. Plus, the way Daniel was behaving lately, Ignacio understood completely so never pushed her. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind but Betty had made him swear to stay away from him.

" shopping, are we going shopping? Ooh count me and Rosa in." Hilda had heard the plans as she walked into the kitchen and was already planning her shopping list."yeah I need to get some more clothes and toys for my little girl plus I need plates..."

Hilda was kinda talking to herself now so Betty told matt that shopping would be a good idea. "oh, I need to find a doctor as well."

"No worries, we are going to see one today. So go get yourself ready and we can get going" Matt got up and kissed Betty on the cheek. Though they weren't together in that way, Betty still felt comfortable with hugs, the odd kiss and holding hands. It made her feel he was truly with her on this but she knew deep down she only wanted one man with her, which made Betty feel awful.

"Right ladies, the car is outside are we ready to go?" matt got his coat on and helped Betty's with hers. "Thanks matt, really couldn't do this without you." Betty whispered to him as they got into the car.

"Well I think we have bought the entire shop now, should we get these back to the house then go and see your new doctor." Matt had a dozen bags of baby clothes, toys, nappies and anything else Betty went nuts over. He loved seeing her excited, the baby wasn't what he had expected but he was happy to become involved in this little boy's life. Of course, he knew Daniel would eventually find out, after all he couldn't keep Betty locked away; he just hoped Betty would remember what he had done and not forgive him. And that she would want to be with him rather than Daniel.

"Yeah you guys go see the doctor and I'll take all these back home. See ya later." Hilda climbed into the car after strapping Rosa in. "oh, make sure you get a photo of the scan."

"Ok Hilda, will do. Bye." Betty replied smiling at her sister who seemed more excited about this baby then Betty. But as Hilda put it, Rosa will get to have a play mate to grow up with plus they get to do all the firsts together. Like first word, first steps, first day at school. To be honest, it made Betty happy that she had a big sister and she too was looking forward to doing all this with Hilda.

As they walked into the doctors room and Betty got on the bed a thought popped into her head.

"Matt, are you going back to work now we're back here. I know you said you were a silent partner in a business you refuse to name, which by the way, you'll have to tell me sometime; but what are your plans?"

"Don't worry about that I'll probably pop in and out and do a bit here and there. Right now, I'm taking care of you and this little fella." Matt placed his hands on her bump then jumped.

"Oh my god, he kicked. Wow." Matt had the biggest smile on his face as Betty joined in as well.

"He sure does know how to kick hey. My strong little boy." Betty cooed over her bump.

Just then a Dr Tanner walked in, a tall man with glasses in his late forties.

"Hello, Miss Suarez and Mr Hartley. I'm Dr Tanner and I'll be seeing you through the end of your pregnancy. Now first off, should we get a look?" As he busied himself with the equipment, Betty couldn't help but think of Daniel. He should have been here but instead he was gallivanting off with anything female. She had seen photos of him on paper stands and of course on tv. It broke her heart seeing him change back into the man she despised. If only she had the courage to confront him and demand to know why.

Back at mode, Daniel was organising meetings as he was the sole editor in chief now as Matt was only a silent partner, which was to remain secret. As he finished a phone call his thoughts drifted to Betty. Where was she? Was she happy? Was she with matt? Had she moved on? Even though he had been on dates it was all pretend. He never slept with any of them, he felt dirty for pretending to like these girls. He only wanted one. He thought of her deep brown eyes that you can fall into forever, her soft skin as he held her the first time they kissed. It was a great first kiss. They were walking along the Thames and he told her how beautiful she looked. Of course she had laughed but as they got close to each other, something seemed to click. He had leaned toward her slowly, giving her a chance to back away if she wanted to. She never did. He brushed his lips against hers and as she responded he deepened the kiss. His hands explored her face, neck, arms and back. Looking back, he felt like the kiss lasted forever, how he wished he had never stopped.

"Hi. What were you thinking about?" Claire had just walked in and saw her lovesick son staring into space.

"Is it certain ex assistant maybe? A clever, witty, beautiful young lady that has your heart?" Claire hated what Matt had done to them; she wanted Daniel to be happy and would have gladly given up Meade. But as Daniel explained what Matt would have done, either way, Daniel would have probably lost Betty for good. Well, that is what Daniel believed and had done the deed before Claire could have stopped him. He had broken her heart the cleanest way possible in the sense she would be able to move on easier.

"What do you want?" Daniel gathered his things and prepared to go.

"Daniel. Betty is here. This is your chance to show her what Matt is really like and what he did. You owe it to her to fight for her. She needs to know the truth."

"Mum, it won't work. If that weasel finds out he'll take everything from us. We'll have nothing." Daniel was fed up of having this conversation. He knew his mum was right and he would love to fight. He would happily fight for her for the rest of his life but he could not let his family suffer. He convinced himself Betty would be happier without him.

"Daniel, this is not over. Let me deal with the weasel. You win Betty back." Claire had that look on her face that told Daniel she had a plan. He didn't want to risk losing everything but he needed Betty back and this time his mum seemed confident in what she had planned.

"What do I do?"

Claire smiled and began telling Daniel what she was going to do and what he needed to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ugly Betty or any characters.

Chapter four.

"Knock knock." Matt slowly opened the door to Betty's room. "I have breakfast."

"Thanks but you really don't have to do this." Betty was getting slightly annoyed. He had brought her breakfast in bed for the past week. She had moved into her new apartment within a week of coming home. Papi was a bit upset that she was leaving so soon but Betty had wanted to get settled as soon as. She had reminded him that Matt was with her and she was being taken care off. Also, she had found a place not too far from Hilda's and Bobby's, so she was near family.

Other than getting use to Matt weighing on her hand and foot, she liked her new place. It was in Manhattan, near a park and on ground floor just in case the elevator ever broke she would not have to contend with a pram and stairs. The nursery was nearly complete, she had the cot and all other little bits and bobs and wallpapered it with teddy bear Pinic theme.

Matt had his room organised but Betty had persuaded him to have another place to call home when he needed time alone. She knew she had agreed to have him live with her but she had begun to regret it. Matt, thankfully understood but agreed to get a place in the same building. It was good enough for Betty, for now.

"So, have you spoken to your mum recently?" Betty knew this was a sore subject seeing as she never really got on with her and Matt had not spoken of her for a while.

"She's ok I guess. But right now, you're my only concern and I think you deserve a night out. What do you say, get dressed up and go to a nice restaurant." Matt had quickly changed the subject but Betty knew not too push.

"why not. I'll ring Hilda and we can go shopping for a dress." Betty got out of bed, gave matt a quick peck and grabbed her phone.

Matt was going to try and win Betty over tonight and convince his mum he had made the right choice.

_"you're a fool. Getting involved with her and the Meades what are you thinking of?" Victoria had said to him._

_"I love her, I made a huge mistake leaving her and I'm going to fix this. She'll choose me and this baby will call me dad. Ok. Just get used to it, you're going to be a grandmother." Matt responded with so much emotion, Victoria just accepted it. She would let him do what he needed to do, after all, he was too stubborn to be told any different._

_"Fine. Just be careful son."_

"Oooh this will look good. Black is always slimming, trust me." Hilda had dragged Betty to every maternity clothes store to find a decent dress for tonight.

"What am I doing Hilda, pretending to play happy families with Matt. This is Daniels son" Betty said pointing to her bump. "It's wrong and not fair on Matt, me or Daniel".

" Betty, Daniel is a jerk. He left you and didn't even give you a chance to tell him you have a bun in the oven. Matt is a good person, he just cares about you and he did follow you also."

"yeah but..."Betty tried to explain her feeling of guilt but Hilda interrupted.

"yeah but nothing. You will forget that Meade, go get all dolled up and have fun. Coz when that baby comes, fun goes out the window." Bobby had Rosa for the day and Hilda was making the most of it. "now let's go get a hair and nails done." Hilda grabbed Betty's hand and they were off. Betty laughed as she was towed to the nearest salon.

"Daniel, you are going out tonight. Find a date and take her to The Rose Restaurant." Claire had walked into Daniels office and hung his phone up.

"mum, that was an important call. Wait, what? Why?" Daniel had just realised what his mum had said. "is Betty going to be there?" Daniel's heart started to beat faster at the thought of being close to her.

"yes but with matt unfortunately, that is why you need a date. We have to make matt believe you're still following the rules if he sees you but it gives you a chance to see Betty."

"ok, I can find a date, what time and...hold on how do you know they will be there?" Daniel was looking very confused.

"I know because I know ok. Just be at the restaurant for 7. Oh and Daniel just remember how you had left her and what she believed." Claire told him but Daniel had no idea what she was going on about.

Betty and matt arrived at the The Rose Restaurant and took their seats. Betty was wearing a long, black, elegant dress with her hair up and very conscious of her breast as the gown was revealing more than she liked especially now there was more of them due to pregnancy.. Matt however liked it a lot. This made Betty blush, he could be so adorable at times Betty thought.

Daniel was there with a tall brunette who was an up and coming model at Mode. Her name was Sandra or Sarah, he couldn't really remember. She was babbling about her future dreams or what not, Daniel was trying to keep eye on Betty ...

Then there she was. As gorgeous as ever, he only saw her head at first but then...

"oh my god." Daniel blurted out making his date look towards Betty's direction.

She was pregnant and as he did the math looking at how big she was, he knew it was his. He wanted to get up and run to her, take her far away, a desert island, just the two of them, well three of them now. But he couldn't move, he felt like he had frozen to the chair and then his mum's instructions replayed in his head. So he waited for his chance.

It took about 15 minutes of waiting, in which his date had begun flirting with the waiter trying to get Daniels attention to no avail, then he got up and followed Betty to the bathroom area. I guessed pregnancy did that to women, the constant need for the toilet. He suddenly felt sick. He had missed so much and Betty had gone through it believing he didn't love her. How much he wanted matt to pay. Daniel was careful for matt not to see him and went inside the ladies bathroom which was empty apart from Betty. As she opened the cubicle door, he held his breath. "Betty."

Betty couldn't believe her eyes, maybe she was hallucinating, she had finally gone mad.

"Betty. Say something. Yell, hit me do something." Daniel was getting nervous, they had stood there looking at each other what seemed like forever. He took her in, her face, her hair, her stomach that held there child and how she held her hands around it. he felt pure love for her and their unborn child. He wanted to know what they were having, how she had been, everything. God, she looked amazing.

"I have to get back to matt." Betty found herself saying very calmly even though she wanted to ask him a million questions. Daniel quickly acted.

"Betty I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Can you.." he grabbed her gently by the arm as she passed him to leave to stop her." Betty, can you please meet me at mine tomorrow night. Please, I'm begging you. You need to know something." just then his date walked in and started yelling at him, Betty made her escape not looking back at him. She told matt she was feeling sick and they left straight away.

She couldn't believe he was there. He was there waiting for her, how did he know she'd be at that restaurant and why did he care. He had looked so upset yet estatic at the same time. He didn't even mention the baby but had looked amazed at her when his eyes found the bump. She felt anger but her love for him seemed to bubble inside her, filling her. She needed to see him.

"are you ok? Still feeling sick?" matt handed her a glass of water.

"I'm good now, thank you for tonight. Think I'll head to ." Betty quickly went to her room. What was she going to do? He looked so good, even more handsome if that were possible. But then the images of him with all the women filled her mind and she started to quietly cry into her pillow.

Daniel stormed into his mums house after dumping his date at the restaurant.

"why didn't you tell me. When did you find out? I can't believe this. " he was pacing the floor and couldn't seem to relax, asking the same question over and over.

"you had to find out yourself. You had to see her for yourself. I'm sorry son but Did you manage to persuade her to see you. "

"I don't know." Daniel hoped she would come but all he could do was wait. "mum, you should have seen her. She was blooming, even more beautiful than I remember. I need to see her again."

"You will, don't worry" Let me get you a drink, you have had a bit of a shock tonight." Claire rose from her seat and started to leave the room.

"Oh my god." Daniel suddenly blurted out. "I'm going to be a dad." Claire smiled seeing her son getting excited with this news. She had to make sure Betty went to Daniel.

Once out of the room Claire began dialing on her phone.

"hi, he saw her and passed the message on. Can you persuade her to go see him?"

"I will, but if what you said about matt is true, I can't have my mijah alone with him." ignacio replied.

"Don't worry, matt will get everything he deserves." Claire smiled as she hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: as always I do not own ugly betty blah blah blah.

It was morning, Betty hadn't got much sleep, all she thought about was Daniel. What did he want? How did he know where she was and when she came back? She was still trying to figure this out when Matt knocked on her door.

"Hey there. Did you sleep well? Here's some juice." Matt handed her a glass of freshly poured orange juice saying it was much better for baby. Betty couldn't help but smile to how well he had been looking after her. She didn't mention to him she had saw Daniel because she knew he would persuade her it was not a good idea to hear him out. Maybe he was right but Betty needed her papi right now.

"Erm, Matt I think I will go see papi today and just have a good catch up…"

"Great, that will be fun then we can go and do some shopping as the kitchen is empty." Betty stood up trying to get Matt's attention as he started to plan their day. She hated when he did this. He could be so suffocating at times.

"Matt, if it's ok, I kinda want to go see him on my own." Betty searched his eyes to see what he was thinking, but unlike Daniel she had not mastered this with him. He was too hard to read. It made Betty uncomfortable at times.

"Yeah of course, that's fine. I'll go and see how my investment is doing anyway. Have a good day ok. I'll call you a cab when you're ready." Matt smiled then turned away. He had to go make sure Daniel was behaving anyway. He was slightly shocked he had not made an appearance yet.

Betty felt relieved. As she quickly got herself ready she started to think about Daniel and their time in London. She wished she could find out where things changed for them and why.

18 months ago.

Betty couldn't believe she had just bumped into her best friend and they were going to dinner. She was so happy to see him and all the hurt she felt magically faded. Daniel was good at doing that, she could never stay mad at him. Now what was she going to wear tonight? Wait, why was she worrying about her attire, it's Daniel. It's not a date just a friendly get together, so why did she feel slightly disappointed. She waved it off and carried on with her day.

"You look, great." Daniel stood at her door with a bunch of flowers looking very handsome. He was so nervous, he couldn't even remember when he last felt like this plus seeing Betty in the deep purple wrap dress that made her look…well it made her look sexy, thought Daniel. He actually found himself thinking about what was under..

"Daniel , are we ready to go?" Asked Betty.

"yeah, yeah lets go." Daniel shook his thoughts and off they went. Tonight was going to change everything for both of them. Daniel was going to make sure of it.

They enjoyed a lovely dinner in quite a romantic restaurant Betty thought. He was being really strange, staring at her when he thought she didn't notice but she did. It made her feel she had butterflies in her stomach. To be fair, it made her feel wonderful.

When the dinner was over and they walked along the Thames, Betty suddenly felt like it was actually an end of a date.

"Well thank you for dinner Daniel. It was great." Taking care not to look too much into his eyes as this was definitely not a date. They were friends, nothing more.

"Betty." Daniel had been trying to tell her all night but the words wouldn't come out. As they both stopped, she stood there waiting for him to finish. "oh screw it" and he kissed her. A full on kiss on her lips, gentle but firm enough to show her exactly what he feels. Betty was taken aback but was participating too. She allowed her lips to move with his and her hands made their way to his hair, as he held her face in his hands. Right now, Betty wasn't thinking about anything just how good and right this kiss felt. She didn't want it to end but they had to finally break apart to catch their breaths. Her head was dizzy and his knees wanted to buckle. She had kissed him back they both thought. They both waited for the other to say something but they just looked at each other still trying to catch their breaths.

"what?" Was all Betty could say. "Did we just kiss? Did you just kiss me?" Betty asked looking at him.

"Yeah, and you kissed me back." Daniel replied beaming. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, grinning so much. It was now or never. "Betty, I'm here because well." This was really hard, he was a bit annoyed that Betty hadn't interrupted him yet, she always did. "Betty," He took her by her arms and held her and looked straight into her eyes. "Betty I'm here because I'm in love with you." He finally said it and now he had to wait. Oh crap, he didn't think this part through, he just wanted to tell her how he felt. What was she going to say?

"Daniel. I. " Wow she was speechless. He told her he loved her, was in love with her and she began to smile. Sure, it was strange, weird but it felt right and she knew deep down she loved him too. She had never thought of Daniel in that way, well she never wanted to but that kiss made her sure that she wanted him too. She was in love with him too. She didn't know when it happened but it had.

Daniel saw her smile, what did that mean? He still had hold of her arms quite tightly which he wasn't fully aware of until Betty tried to wrestle out.

"Oh, sorry.." He let go, only for Betty to lunge at him and kiss him again. She gave everything she had and in between the kissing she managed to say she loved him too.

After several weeks of dating, Daniel really wanted to move in together as it was silly they had two places but stayed with each other every night. Although Betty thought it was way too quick she knew it was the best idea he had come up with and before they knew it they were a real, official, living together couple.

Hilda couldn't believe her ears when Betty and told her but it did make sense. They were perfect for each other. Betty was on cloud nine and thought she would never come down but how wrong she was.

(Present Day)

"hi Papi." Betty walked through the door and gave him a big hug. Right now she needed her dad to make everything better.

"You should go see him Mijah. I think he has something you need to hear." Betty had told him everything about last night. "Trust me, everything will be fine. I'll tell Matt you are staying with Hilda tonight." Ignacio hated to see his daughter being treated this way. He had though Matt was a decent person until Claire told him everything about what was happening to Daniel. Deep down he knew Daniel would have never hurt his daughter for no good reason.

"But papi, he really hurt me plus I have my baby to think about." Betty was slouched on the sofa with a bunch of tissues to hand as she had been crying since she got there.

"Mijah. Go and see him. Please." Ignacio needed her to hear Daniel out. Only Daniel had the right to tell her everything that was going on.

Betty looked at her father; he was determined to have her go see him. It was like he knew something he wasn't letting on but she trusted him more than anyone.

"Ok. I'll go."

Back at Mode, Claire was on the phone.

"Is everything in place? I trust you know how this will affect you and Matt but you know as well as I do, what Matt has done is wrong."

"I know Claire. Don't worry I'll sort it all out. Give me a couple of days to finalise everything." Said the man's voice on the other end. Claire was relieved. It was all working out perfectly. Her phone rang again.

"Hello."

"hi" Whispered Ignacio. "She's going to see him."

"Great, everything will be fine ok. Don't worry about Matt. I'll see you soon."

Claire smile, everything was working out perfectly well. Soon her family will be whole and much bigger. She was going to be a grandmother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Betty stood outside his door, feeling sick, nervous and had turned to walk away several times but returned each time. It was time for her to get some answers. She could do this.

On the other side, Daniel was pacing his flat, constantly checking his phone, his watch and downing a glass of whiskey. He needed the courage. Then there it was, the knock at the door.

As he opened it, Betty took a deep breath as their eyes met.

"hi." They both said together then laughed.

"come in. You look amazing." Daniel began saying but Betty interrupted.

"What's going on Daniel? You leave me, tell me it was all a mistake then tell me you actually do love me. What's going on? Are you on drugs?" Betty asked concerned now.

"no I'm not on drugs. Why don't we sit down. Can I get you a drink or food or maybe a stool to lift your feet up. I hear pregnancy can cause your feet to swell if you're on them all day, which I know you probably are, so have a seat." Daniel rambled on and Betty was slightly touched he had done research on effects of pregnancy but she wanted answers now.

"Daniel stop. I need the truth, now." Betty stood her ground.

"ok, but please sit down and I'll start from the beginning.." Betty complied and took seat and Daniel began.

"ok, first I love you. I never stopped and I never will. Please believe that." Daniel was staring right into her eyes. "the reason I said those horrible, cruel words was to make you move on. I thought you be better off without me in your life."

"Daniel, that is absurd. I needed you. I loved you, how would I be better off, no how would we have been better off." Betty stood and held her bump, tears threatening to spill.

"Because Matt said you deserve better. He came to London and told me if I loved you I would leave and let you be happy. Of course I said no but he was one step ahead. He now owns the majority of Meade publications and if I didn't let you go he would have took everything. If it just affected me, I would have happily given him the damn company but there was my mum, Alexis, Dj and all the employees. He would have shut it all down. I had no choice, plus he even managed to get pictures of me with some prostitute he had hired to get me drunk, when I had gone out with the lads from work. That was why I woke up in that hotel. If he had shown you them, you wouldn't have trusted me again. I thought I had no choice." Daniel waited for Betty to take in everything he had just said.

"oh my god." Betty was speechless. Of all things she had expected him to say, it was not that. Then she started to feel queasy. She had let Matt be involved with her life, with her baby. She was going to let him play dad. She looked at Daniel and lunged towards him. He never stopped loving her. She kissed him and told him to never let her go again. "as long as were together we can do anything. Promise me you'll never leave me like that again?"

Daniel held onto her and promised it will be the last thing he ever does. "you, me and our baby. That's all I ever wanted." Daniel kissed her again, right now there was no Matt, there was no company, there was no world. It was just them. The three of them.

As they lay in each other arms, Betty filled Daniel on everything he had missed.

"A boy, I'm going to be a dad to a son." Daniel was beaming. "Betty I never want to be without you, marry me right now."

Betty looked at him to make sure he had just said what she thought he said. "Marry you. But my family, what if Matt takes the company. We need to play safe till we figure out what to do with that weasel."

"don't even worry about that. My mum is up to something to get rid of Matt and his money. What we need to worry about is making you a Meade before our son comes along." Daniel placed his hands on her belly and marvelled at the little life they had created.

"ok. Lets get married."


End file.
